Love By Numbers
by Sky-Goddess-SK
Summary: *CO-AUTHORED BY SORA/ATHENA MASTERSON* A mysterious benefactor sends Allenby an all-expense-paid vacation package to Edinburg, Neo-Scotland. Between a strange stalker and horrendous mishaps, will Allenby finally find true love? **Ch2 is now up!**
1. Friday 8

A/N:     Okay…here's the Allenby fic.  We've paired w/ a canon character, but we're not tellin' who.  ^_^  That's for you and Allenby to find out together.  *chuckles*  (We're evil, aren't we?  -_^)  And just so you know, **Sora** writes the parts for the male counterpart of this tale (who shall remain unnamed as of now!  *laughs*) and I (**Athena Masterson**) write from Allenby's POV.  Furthermore, this chapter starts off w/ Allenby and "The Other" talking to each other on the Net, via IM.  "NobleprizeNS" is Allenby's chat name and "Cubalibra40" is "The Other."

Hope you all enjoy!  The title and the numbers in the chapter titles will all begin to make sense as the story progresses.  Tell us whatcha' think!  ;p

                        ~**Sora**/**Athena Masterson**

"I want to become the wings…"

"FRIENDS"

SOUL HUNTER

****

****

**_nobleprizeNS: _**_ Hey!  ^_^_

**Cubalibra40:**  You're late today.  Something big happen?

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Yeah…you wouldn't believe it!_

**Cubalibra40:**  What happened?

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  *giggles*_

**Cubalibra40:**  I'm dyin' of suspense…

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  I'm going on a vacation!!_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  *bounces about happily*_

**_nobleprizeNS: _**_ I'm sooo excited!_

**Cubalibra40:**  LOL

**Cubalibra40:**  I can believe it.  -_^

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  I've never had a vacation before_

**Cubalibra40:  **Where ya' going?

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  You'd never guess…_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Neo-Scotland!_

**Cubalibra40:**  Glasgow?

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Nope_

**Cubalibra40:**  Ah…come on!

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Guess!_

**Cubalibra40:**  Tell me!

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Just give it a shot._

**Cubalibra40:**  Uh…*thinks real hard*

**Cubalibra40:**  Inverness?

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  NO…aw, come on.  You're not trying very hard!_

**Cubalibra40:**  I've got it…I think.

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  So tell me!_

**Cubalibra40:**  Edinburgh

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  YAY_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  You got it_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  I knew you'd get it eventually_

**Cubalibra40:**  Gee…thanks!  *laughs*

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Well…_

**_nobleprizeNS:  _**_There's only so many places in Neo-Scotland._

**Cubalibra40:**  True

**Cubalibra40:**  But I didn't know

**Cubalibra40:**  For all I knew

**Cubalibra40:**  You could have been going to

**Cubalibra40:**  The Isle of Man

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  'Isle of Man?'_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Where's that?_

**Cubalibra40:**  In Neo-Scotland

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  DUH!_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  I KNEW that._

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  But WHERE in NSC?_

**Cubalibra40:**  Up north

**Cubalibra40:**  It's where Shetland ponies come from

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Oh…*feels silly*_

**Cubalibra40:**  Don't feel silly

**Cubalibra40:**  You didn't know, that's all

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Well…_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  At least I learned something new today!_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  ^_^_

**Cubalibra40:**  Hey

**Cubalibra40:**  If that's all we do each day,

**Cubalibra40:**  Then it's a day well spent.

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  How philosophical of you  -_^_

**Cubalibra40:**  It's true, though

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  I know!  ^.^_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Hey – I've_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Gotta' run._

**Cubalibra40:**  So run!

**Cubalibra40:**  Don't worry 'bout me.

**Cubalibra40:**  I'll be here next time

**Cubalibra40:**  You want to talk.

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  I know_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  You're such a pal!  ^_^_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  I wish we could meet_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Someday_

**Cubalibra40:**  I hope so

**Cubalibra40:**  That'd be great!

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  Eeep…c'ya, Cuba!_

**Cubalibra40:**  C'ya, Noble.

**Cubalibra40:**  Have fun!

**Cubalibra40:**  Tell me all about it, 'kay?

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  I will!  :)_

**_nobleprizeNS:_**_  'Bye 'til I get back!_

**Cubalibra40:**  Bye

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

I grinned as I lowered the screen on my laptop.  I wonder what she'd think if she knew I was the one who sent those tickets.  That I was the one who had this whole week planned out.  I chuckled to myself as I mused over the next week's events.

"Hey, Slim!"

I twisted in my chair and moaned, "Francis, can't you call me something better than that?"

He shrugged.  "Give me a new nickname and maybe I will.  Hey, you're thin, it works."  

He pointed at my computer and said, "Talkin' to your Swedish treat?"

I frowned and said, "She's not my 'treat.'  At least, not yet.  And yes, I was."

Francis sat down beside me and rested his elbows on the desk.  "Don't you think she'll be a little ticked at you for hiding all this from her?  I mean – she doesn't even know you sent the tickets."

I slapped him on the shoulder.  "That's the point.  It's a surprise.  I wouldn't want her to know it was _me_.  She'll keep thinking that someday she'll meet me."

Francis laughed.  "Yeah, too bad it's someday _really_ soon."  

He rose and pulled a roll of papers from his back pocket.  He winced at their crumpled state but shrugged as he said, "Before I forget, here are the new schematics.  Take a look and tell me what needs to be added or removed.  I want to make sure this is perfect for next time."

I nodded absently, taking the rolled papers from him.  Francis headed off, whistling some nonsense tune.  The schematics could wait.  My 'Noble' Swede was a bit more important at the moment.

I sighed, feeling a little smile tug at my lips.  Allenby Beardsley.  I had started speaking with her over the Internet about three years ago.  Three years that had become some of the most important in my life.  During that first year, even when I had yet to meet her, I remembered thinking, 'This is the one, the only one.'  When I found out who she was, it only cemented that fact.

But I didn't want her to know who I was just yet.  After all, I'd gone through all this trouble of setting the trip up.  During my favorite holiday, no less.  Hallowe'en.  

I rose; making sure the laptop was off.  I had only a few hours left to finalize everything.  Hell, I still had to pack if I wanted to make it to Neo-Scotland before her.  I can't let her get there before me; then all this goes to waste.

A grin still plastered to my face, I made my way out of the main offices, heading to my apartment.  I still couldn't believe it.  I mean, I'm not coward or anything, but when it comes to members of the opposite sex, I'm less than confident.  That was probably why I'd come up with this bizarre scheme to get Allenby to meet me.

Of the people I'd talked to, some though it romantic, some thought it a bit creepy and others thought I was just a bit off.  I didn't really care though.  From what I knew of Allenby, I figured this would be the perfect way for us to meet.

I entered my apartment and headed straight for my room, throwing things into a leather suitcase.  My mind was elsewhere though.  I'm not really sure I paid much attention to what went into that satchel.  I just prayed it wasn't fifteen pairs of underwear and one shirt.  I couldn't imagine Allenby being too thrilled at seeing that.

At the last moment, I decided to bring along my other laptop.  I probably could have gotten away with bringing my work computer, but I didn't want to risk the higher-ups getting all twitchy.  Besides, my personal laptop had a few tricks up its sleeves for this week.

I donned my coat and hat and grabbed my luggage.  Once outside, I hailed a cab, directing it to the airport.  My flight was scheduled to leave in two hours.  I figured if I was going to wait two hours someplace, it might as well be the airport where I was less likely to get antsy.

The two hours passed quickly and soon I was in the air, heading toward the lush country of Neo-Scotland.  I don't think I stopped smiling the entire way.  I had a feeling some of the passengers felt I had a musculature condition that wouldn't let me stop.  I almost shouted through the entire plane, "I'm in love!"  But, I knew without a doubt that would just make them want to edge further away from me.

Once we touched down in Edinburgh, I headed off to my hotel, to get everything ready.  She would arrive tomorrow; after that, the plan would proceed.  I grinned again as I dropped my luggage on the floor beside my bed.  It was a good thing I made fast friends; my connections in Neo-Scotland would go a long way to make sure this week would happen like it should.

I made a few calls and checked my email.  Nothing from Allenby, but then again, I wasn't that surprised.  She would be too excited right now, thinking of her weeklong trip to Edinburgh.  _And what a trip it will be,_ I mused.  

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

I was on cloud nine.  I simply couldn't believe my incredible good fortune.  _I was going to Neo-Scotland!_

The only time I had ever been out of Neo-Sweden was during the Gundam Fight last year.  And, of course, I've spent a good number of my short years in the NS colony, but this was something completely different.  Sure, I'd been to Neo-Scotland before – in fact, I had pounded their gundam fighter into the Highlands almost two years ago, during the Elimination Eleven matches.

But now, for the first time in my life, I was going to go somewhere to have _fun_.  I was going by _myself_, to do what _I_ wanted to do, and no one was going to tag along and tell me how to relax.  I was going to do it all on my own.  No fussing mechanics.  No over-protective scientists.  No military analysts.  Just me.  Myself.  And I.

I just drifted along through the day in a blissful daze.  I'm sure all of my associates thought I had finally lost what little sense I had to start with, but I didn't care.  All I was concerned about was surviving the next twelve hours.

In a half-hearted attempt to do something practical while _still_ whittling away the hours, I packed.  To my surprise, it was more time-consuming than I had originally planned.  My years of military training came out to the forefront – I made a detailed list for every day of the week and checked it twice.  Hell, I was so excited, and so determined to plan everything perfectly, that I checked that damn list four or five times, at least!  And each time I checked it, I remembered something I had forgotten, or added some little thing that I thought I just _might_ need.

For the first time in my life, I let my feminine instincts take over.  I was acting like the perfect, spoiled, pampered "girly-girl."  I rifled through my depressingly limited wardrobe, pulling out this shirt and matching it with those pants, trying to find seven, faultless combinations.

Thankfully, the doctors, petty officers, and recruits left me alone.  I locked my door and cranked up the music in my little, portable radio.  To get in the mood for my "Celtic crossover," I played the only CD with quasi-Scottish music on it.  Okay…so it was the Dropkick Murphys…not exactly the typical, bouncy, bagpipe-skirling music one associates with the British Isles, but it would have to do.  It was a present from Andrew Graham, oddly enough.  I didn't think he'd be the one to listen to this kind of music; I also didn't think that he'd be the one to send me a present for my birthday.

Thinking about Andrew kinda' put a damper on my spirits, since memories of him only reminded me of how very close I had come to killing him.  In any event, I had forced his early retirement – the pain of that realization wasn't as acute at it had once been, but it still hurt.  Especially since him and Argo were such close friends now, and Andrew had been a magnificent fighter to begin with.

But, oddly enough, Andrew seemed to have gotten rid of all his old resentments.  Argo was closer almost, than a brother, and I had seemed to take the place of a surrogate daughter.  He called every once in a while and sent little things that flattered the woman-side of me; the side that had been repressed for too long.  Sometimes, I wondered if the femininity in me had been severely stunted by my country's attempts to make into the "perfect soldier."  There was precious little room for perfume, scented lotions, and dresses in _that_ hard-line equation.

With a wistful sigh, I finished packing.  Everything was as it should be; everything placed exactly so and ferreted away to my hearts delight.  I stood and eyed my bulging suitcase with the air of a conquering Napoleon gloating over Egypt's pyramids.  I was so proud of myself.  I knew it was silly, but I couldn't help it.

I was ready to go.  I glanced at the clock.  Just an hour left until it was time for "light's out."

_I'll never be able to go to sleep!_ I thought, accompanying my mental words with a light laugh.

But there was just something a little…well, _fishy_ about this vacation.  While I personally didn't think much of it, Dr. Bernstein had made quite a fuss about it.  This dream vacation package had come in the mail, addressed to me.  Like the Pavlovian individual that I am, I brought it to the attention of my "guardians."  Mostly, it was just because I was so surprised to see that – especially since precious few people mailed _me_ – and I wanted to see what older heads than I thought about it.

Imagine the surprise of all, when the package was opened it was discovered that _someone_ had gone out of their way to pay for an exclusive, 7-day vacation to beautiful Edinburgh, Neo-Scotland.  A note included in the package informed the others and me that this was the working of an anonymous fan, who wanted to congratulate me on my performance in the Gundam Fight Tournament and for being the "pride of Neo-Sweden."

Now, I personally didn't see myself as such, even if I hadn't had any control over Wong's evil schemes.  But…if someone wanted to think that of me, all the more power to them, I say.  So I wasn't too suspicious – but Dr. Bernstein was determined to ferret out a rat.  He drove us all crazy with his insistence that this "fan" was planning something devious and potentially dangerous.

He tried to get me to stay in Neo-Sweden, but the more I thought about going to Neo-Scotland, on my own, for seven blessed days, the more I began to ignore him.  I was going and that was _final_!  I wanted a vacation – some time to myself.  And no one was going to talk me into sticking around.

I deserved a break and I was going to take one, regardless of who was behind the payment and delivery of such an incredible stroke of luck.  My desire to go was nurtured and strengthened by the positive response I got from "Cuba."  Even though I didn't know the guy's real name, we were still the best of friends and I trusted his opinion.  If "Cuba" didn't think there was anything dark and clandestine about this innocent gesture of good will, then neither did I.

Though there was something a wee bit strange about the note's P.S.  The whole, one-paged letter was written very formally…and typed.  So there was no way of doing a handwriting analysis on it and rooting out a "suspect" (as Bernstein labeled my mysterious benefactor).  The note in itself was all fine and very polite – I had saved it as a memento of this auspicious occasion.

But at the very end of the letter, there was enclosed a P.S.  All that was contained in this postscript was a single number – 8.  It baffled the hell out of Bernstein, who was absolutely convinced that this was clue, a "signature" of the "criminal mind", if you will.

I just laughed his concerns away.  After all, what dire deeds could possibly be portended by a simple 8?

And without another thought to the letter or Bernstein's paranoia, here I was, three days later, on the eve of my departure.

God!  I was so excited.  Words can't even begin to describe what I was feeling.  I felt like I was walking on air.  Like…every second held some hidden meaning.  An adventure that beckoned seductively with each passing minute.

Even though I didn't think I'd ever fall asleep, years of training kicked in.  It took me a little longer than usual, but I finally drifted off like I did every other night.  But even my dreams were filled with ecstatic anticipation.

I dreamed of castles, cobbled lanes, and mist.  And somewhere in the back of my mind, a bagpipe played the _Sackpipslat_.  It was going to be a vacation I would never forget.

How true!  How _very_ true.  I'd come back from that trip with a hell of a lot more than a bag of souvenirs.  But first, I'd be subjected to love's version of Hallowe'en's "trick or treat."  But all the tricks ahead of me would be well worth the treat I'd gain at the end…

_Sackpipslat_ – a traditional Scandinavian air, played on the bagpipes.


	2. Saturday 6

A/N::  Well, here ya all go, another installment to our new seasonal fic!  And, we are being purposefully sneaky about who has a crush on Allenby.  *grins*  So, enjoy the next chapter and let us know what ya think!

~**Sora****/Athena Masterson**

"I want to become the wings…"

"FRIENDS"

SOUL HUNTER

I adjusted my fedora, dragging it lower over my eyes.  Which was both good and bad.  Good in that Allenby wouldn't recognize me, bad in that I nearly walked into three people as I navigated my way to the visa checkout counter.  Ah, the things we do for love.

I signaled the clerk who grinned at me in recognition.  

"Heya.  I have the lassie's luggage here if you'd like to take it with you."  He pointed at his feet to a suitcase, marked with Neo-Sweden tags.

I grinned and nodded.  "I can't take it with me now, Sean; I think she might recognize it.  Keep it out of sight until I come back, okay?"

He shrugged.  "Whatever floats your boat.  This is your deal."  He glanced at his watch and said, "You might want to make yourself scarce, I think her flight is due in just a few minutes from now."

I flipped up the lapels on my trench coat and nodded.  "You know what to say, right?"

Sean glared at me.  "I've dealt with actual lost luggage before, boyo.  I think I can handle your lassie."

I waved to him as I hurried off.  I had been up all morning, just waiting for her flight to arrive.  Now, it was three in the afternoon and I was nearly dancing in anticipation.  Even in my own head I sounded kind of obnoxious.  Couldn't help it really, talking to her over the computer did little for my desire to see her.  I needed to be with her, if only to see her sweet smile.  

Which was all that I'd be able to see for about a week.  I had to keep a pretty low profile over the next few days but it didn't stop me from wanting to be near her gate when she arrived.  But after that, I had to make sure she never saw me.  At least, not well enough to make any recognition.

As I waited, I wondered, not for the first time, if I weren't going a bit overboard.  I knew that she'd appreciate the trip, above all else.  I just hoped she wouldn't get too freaked out by the week as it moved on.  I didn't really think so.  The type of woman I'd seen her as would respond to such things like they were a challenge, enjoying the strangeness of them.

That only made me love her more.  That fiery spirit, the inability to back down made her more endearing to me each time I thought about her.  And, she might get a bit angry with me when she found out it was me that set all this up, but I knew, without a doubt, she could forgive me for it.  Which gave me the boost I needed to keep going with my play.

Sean's few minutes turned into a half an hour.  I alternated between sitting and standing, driving more than one person away from me in irritation.  At least, I hoped it was irritation.  More like nervousness.  It didn't help that I looked less than friendly at the moment; a hat slung so low over my eyes you'd think my head had disappeared and a dark trench coat that could have hidden a double-decker bus if I'd tried hard enough.  Boy, I sure knew how to make an impression.

Finally, my wait paid off.  Her flight arrived and she trotted down the gangway, looking as beautiful as ever.  Her eyes were bright and she took everything in with a slight smile on her face.  How she glowed.  This vacation would do more than just reveal my love to her; it would give her the relaxation I knew she so desperately needed.  

From our talks over IM and my own knowledge of her, I knew about her hectic past.  Her stolen childhood and her manipulated fighting.  Having spent most of her life training to be the 'ultimate' fighter, she deserved some time to herself.  Even if it did come with strings attached.

I had to struggle not to run up to her and wrap my arms around her.  In my current appearance, she'd probably try to break my neck.  Not the best way to start a relationship.  

Instead, I had to content myself with following behind her; close enough to keep an eye on her but far enough away to mask suspicion.  At least, I thought so.  Every now and then I could catch her glancing back.  Whether at me or the general populace, I couldn't be sure.  Each time though, I stopped and turned my head away until I was sure the coast was clear.

Eventually, we made it to the visa check line.  And true to his word, Sean went over the script smoothly.

I had to fight a grin when he told her where the luggage had been sent.

"Botswana?" she remarked.  "Are you sure?  How'd it get all the way there?"

Sean responded with a smile and a shrug.  "I'm not sure, lassie.  It's possible that when you boarded your flight, they mistook your bags for another's.  We are tracking them down as quickly as we can.  If you'll leave a number where we can reach you?"  
Allenby sighed and dug through her handbag.  "Yeah. This I the hotel I'm staying at, the Neptune Arms.  I don't know the number of my room . . ."

Sean smiled.  "I know the Neptune.  Don't worry, lassie.  The moment we find it, I'll give you a ring."

Allenby sighed again and shrugged her purse up on her shoulder.  "Well, I suppose that's all you can do," she muttered.  She gathered up her visa and tucked it in her purse.  "There's really no chance that it's in Neo-Scotland?"

Sean shrugged.  "I wish it was, lassie.  That I do."

I was a little ashamed of this trick.  After all, all her personal things were in that suitcase, now sitting between Sean's feet.  But, I couldn't help myself.  Hallowe'en was my favorite holiday.  And, it seemed to possess me with this rather bizarre sense of humor.  Unfortunately for Allenby, it meant she had to suffer through my little tricks.  I just hoped she'd appreciate the treat at the end of this trip.

As Allenby walked off, Sean handed me her satchel.  "You're a cruel one," he said with a grin.

"Not cruel, just tricky."

"Let's hope she doesn't give ya a trick in return," he said, winking at me.

I waved to him as I moved off, easily locating Allenby's dark blue hair.  Farther back now, I kept her in sight as she moved through the crowd, heading for the curb.  Once there, she hailed a cab and slid in.

Luckily, I had made the hotel arrangements and I knew exactly where she was going.  I just had to make sure I made it before she did.  Which was possible with the help of my friend Dan, now driving Allenby off on a very long, unnecessary trip to her hotel.

Which meant I could take my sweet time getting there.  First, I had to stop by my own hotel and drop off a few things.  No need to go encumbered to her hotel.  I picked up a few things while I was there, items that were necessary for my next step.

My need to get there before her was crucial to the rest of my plan.  Everyday, I was planning on leaving a surprise for her, just a little something to keep her thinking.    Just one more example of my strange sense of humor at work.

Once at her hotel, I entered through a back door, left open for me by yet another friend.  If it weren't for all those guys, I doubt I'd be able to pull this off very well.  

Using a pass key, I entered her room and pulled out my surprise.  Placing it on the pillow, I arranged the slip of paper under the dried seahorse, making certain it would be the first thing she'd see.  The number '6' was clearly visible, standing out like a firebrand, oddly enough.  I suppose it would since I'd used a red marker to write it.  As for her luggage, I'd keep hold of that until tomorrow.  Then, I'd just send a courier over with it and the airline's apologies.  No reason for her to go without clean clothes for the _entire trip._

Smiling to myself, I reached for the doorknob just as the lock beeped.  I froze.  She couldn't already be here?

"Damn you, Dan," I muttered, as I spun around, searching for a way out.  The room was small, only a little closet near the door and the separate bathroom.  No place to hide.  At least, nowhere to hide that she wouldn't find me in five seconds.

I nearly shouted in relief when I found my way out.  The window!  I lunged for the opening and jumped out to the fire escape, shutting the window behind me.  Once I took a look at where I was, I had a feeling I'd have more luck if I'd tried to hide inside her room.

The fire escape I was currently balancing on had seen better days.  I was four stories up and the last half of the scaffolding was long gone, rotted away by time and who knows what else.  

I kept my back to the building, careful to keep myself out of line of sight from the window.  I hadn't closed the window all the way and I could hear her walking around.  She was on the phone at the moment, most likely checking in with her superiors.  I could hear her telling them about her luggage mishap and discussing the general flight.

Satisfied that she wasn't paying attention to noise outside, I inched my way to the ladder on the scaffolding.  It creaked and groaned, keeping my heart in my throat.  It shuddered with each shift of my weight and if I didn't know any better, I could swear it was sinking downward an inch each time I moved.  

I wasn't sure how I'd get down exactly.  Even though the lower platform was gone, maybe the ladder would still reach.  Hopefully, it would be close enough to the ground that I wouldn't end up killing myself.  Once I stepped down on the last whole scaffold platform, I was a wee bit disappointed.

The ladder ended above the ground all right, but at a distance that was likely to break a leg.  I sighed as I began my descent, stopping on the last rung.  I could hear the ladder creak louder when I finally stopped moving.  Strange, I was really hoping it would stop making noise once I stopped.  It certainly wasn't a good sign.

I glanced downward and frowned.  Oh, I could make a safe landing all right.  In a dumpster.

I looked up just in time to see Allenby peek her head out the window.  With a startled yelp, I let go of the ladder and landed with a thud in the dumpster.  And what a lovely dumpster it was.  As much as I love fish, I don't like smelling like them.  And lucky for me, the Neptune shared a dumpster with the neighboring fish and chips restaurant.  Tonight's menu would have seemed quite appetizing if it weren't for the fact that I was wearing the cast offs of it.

Buried in what I could only label as crap, I looked up to see Allenby searching the alley.  Had she heard me?  Most likely but it didn't stop me from hoping.  She seemed to look everywhere but the dumpster I had to burrow deeper into.  After a few eternally long and rather odorous moments, she ducked back in, locking the window.

I sighed as I scrambled, in a rather undignified manner, out of the dumpster.  The hat and coat were a loss.  I'd have to pick up a new set.  I wadded both up and tossed them away.  Wrinkling my nose at the obvious fish smell that soaked my skin, I made my way out of the alley, heading for my rental car.  It was beginning to look as though Allenby wasn't the only one who'd face a few tricks on this trip.

**Phishy – Don't worry about our other fics, they're still getting worked on.  We're just glad you're enjoying all of our work.  *grins*  So, keep an eye out!**

**Ryan – Doubtful that the other G Gundam fellas will show up.  And we have to keep you in the dark on Allenby's beau, it's part of the whole Hallowe'en suspense!  *grins*  It would take all the fun out of it if you knew right away!**

**Nuriko**** Metallium – Glad you're enjoying this one too!  Here's another chapter!**

**Lady Une-chan – Well, it won't be this chapter that you find out!  *grins*  We're being sneaky, forcing you to read the entire fic to find out.  *snickers***

**Anthony – Well, you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out who's behind all this.  *laughs*  Aren't we cruel??**


End file.
